The invention relates to a coaxial connector module, comprising a housing of electrically insulating material provided with at least two electrical contact elements each having a contact side in the form of a coaxial inner and outer contact part for contacting a further connector and a right angle connection side for mounting on a printed circuit board in the form of an electrical conductor which is connected to the inner contact part and is provided with a connection end for mounting on the printed circuit board, said conductor is surrounded in an electrically insulating manner by a shielding of electrically conducting sheet material which is electrically connected to the outer contact part, said casing having an essentially circular cylindrical shape which towards the connection end of the conductor merges into two adjacent side-pieces provided with at least one connection end for mounting on the printed circuit board.
A coaxial connector module of this type having a row of single contact elements is disclosed by, inter alia, European Patent Application 0,354,678.
European Patent Application 91203142.4, which is not a prior publication discloses a coaxial connector module having a plurality of contact elements arranged in rows and columns. The contact elements of this module are provided with a rectangular shielding casing of sheet metal. These casings can be easily adjacently arranged.
However, it has been found that such a sheet metal rectangular shielding casing introduces an impedance mismatch to the coaxial inner and outer contact part at the contact side of a contact element. Impedance mismatch can lead to undesirable reflections and a lower signal power transfer between the contact side and the connection side of the contact element.